Deuce and Hollywood Undead
Deuce and Hollywood Undead is an ongoing feud between Deuce and his former band, Hollywood Undead. The feud started after Deuce's departure from the band in late 2009. Origins Deuce was one of the founding members of Hollywood Undead and was present for the band's first studio album, Swan Songs and their live album, Desperate Measures. After Deuce and the band had several problems, Deuce left the band and was replaced by Danny. This is what started the feud. In an interview with Bryan Stars, Da Kurlzz stated, "It was so bad, that I don't think there would've been another record if he was still with us. We bent over backwards to accommodate Deuce". Deuce later responded to this in his own interview with Bryan Stars that the personal assistant Charlie Scene spoke of was in fact Jimmy Yuma. Jimmy Yuma said that he was paid by Deuce out of his own pocket to set up equipment for him and that the band didn't have to pay anything until he began setting up their equipment on tour also. Deuce also mentioned in the same interview that he did not show up to the tour in question because he had received a phone call from the manager previously who claimed the band had "broken up" and was told not to go on tour. During an interview with JackedUp Radio, Deuce states that one of the disputes he had with Hollywood Undead was over having a personal Twitter account, Deuce claims that when he began to connect with fans over Twitter he was told that "if you keep twittering, you're not going to be allowed to go on tour". Feud Timeline 2010 Deuce's departure is officially announced through the band's twitter, along with Danny being announced as his replacement. 2011 Hollywood Undead released their second major studio album, American Tragedy. While it has never been confirmed, several people believe that the track Lights Out is a diss track directed at Deuce. This is primarily speculated due to the line "Just you coming out here has got me provoked" being thought by several as being "Deuce, you coming out here has got me provoked" Deuce released his EP, The Call Me Big Deuce EP. The EP contained a few diss tracks directed at the band, the tracks being When We Ride and Story of a Snitch. In Story of a Snitch, he never disses them by name, but clearly attacks them, with lines like "Look at all these fake ass emcees claiming they rap" In When We Ride, he, and the featured artists on the song diss the band by name multiple times, with lines such as "Now Undead sucks, they're a bunch of fakes Johnny's getting overweight, he's too fat to be calling names" Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears were both interviewed by Bryan Stars. the interview made with them is the first time the band has elaborated on the Deuce feud. In the interview, they vaguely state that they haven't written any songs about Deuce. They also state that they have heard Deuce's solo songs, and stated "It's terrible." about them. 2012 Deuce releases his first studio album, Nine Lives. He mentions HU in the song Walk the Walk, but does not diss them. Gadjet, however, disses Charlie Scene with the line "Charlie Scene's probably mean, but I ain't mad at the kid" he back-masks Charlie Scene's name, however. Deuce is interviewed by Bryan Stars. In the Interview, Deuce responded to the statements stated by Da Kurlzz and Johnny 3 Tears in their late 2011 interview with Bryan, he stated that it wasn't musical differences, but it was due to their jealousy towards Deuce, and saying "that's what it came down to". He also claimed that he wrote all of Swan Songs and that the band didn't want him to "stay in charge of the music and have creative decision over it." Deuce claimed that he was jumped by Hollywood Undead and was attacked by them after a performance at a night club Angels N' Kings on May 25th. He claimed that Funny Man and J-Dog were the main attackers. 2013 Da Kurlzz, J-Dog and Funny Man are interviewed by Rover's Morning Glory. Deuce was brought up in the interview, along with the rumors that the band jumped him. They denied the rumors and stated that they did not want to elaborate on the Deuce feud. Johnny 3 Tears and Charlie Scene are interviewed by MusicUniverse. They responded to a statement by Deuce where he claimed that he was the "soul of the band" and that the band couldn't write any songs without him. Johnny then stated, "Well that's kind of why we had problems to begin with, so we had to divide musically, It's over, it's done, we've moved on, he really should too." Charlie Scene also stated in the interview "That's why he's not in the band anymore because he says egomaniac, egotistical things like that, man. That's why we got rid of the guy. " 2015 Deuce has stated that he has moved on from Hollywood Undead, but this statement becomes false due to later actions committed by him. Deuce tweeted at Da Kurlzz with the tweet "you and your faggot ass friend George Ragan gonna go to jail for extortion. fuck u both." to Da Kurlzz's twitter. This could mean that Johnny 3 Tears and Da Kurlzz are guilty of extortion towards Deuce, or it is simply Deuce making false claims. Category:Browse